imagine_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:OrkMarine/The Siege of Sethak
THIS RPG IS NOT READY TO PLAY YET, AND MAY NOT BE FOR A WHILE. PLEASE DO NOT MAKE ANY CHARACTERS ON IT UNTIL IT IS READY. The city of Sethak, once it was the capital of the mighty Radarian Empire but is now the final bastion of humanity as the war comes to its gates.The rumours of a powerful Dreddok artefact in the cities crypts have grown and many factions have come to claim what they can, will the walls and warriors of the Empire hold against the onslaught or will they fall and the city of Sethak be claimed by another. '' My new RP, set in a fantasy universe where a heap of factions have beseiged a city in hopes of gaining a powerful artefact within it. I know the story and factions are pretty generic, but this is just a RP to pass some time and I couldnet be stuffed thinking of an entire original fantasy backstory for it. Anyway, please enjoy. Rules *No OP *No mary sue *No meta gaming *No complaining Character Creation In this RP, you will play as a soldier of one of the many avaliable factions. Each faction has its own strengths and weaknesses aswell as different classes from one another, choose your faction wisely as it will affect your character greatly. Each faction has 10 classes for you to potentially play as, you will only get access to four of these classes at the start however, if you fight well you may be given access to the "2nd Tier" classes who are basically four more better versions of the first four, the last two classes are "commander classes" that can only be unlocked with extreme gallantry and service for your faction. This RP does have a respawn system, when you die you will be able to play again as any of the classes you have unlocked. Each faction also has one extra "grunt" class, these grunts are NPC only and fill out a good portion of your factions army, they range from angry peasents with pitchforks to hordes of zombies. The factions and classes are as follows: ___________________________________________________________________________________________ The Radorian Empire Made up of the men and women of the once mighty Radorian Empire, these soldiers are the defenders of the city of Sethak and thus have the advantage of a fortified defensive position though at the cost that they are the central target for every other faction. In combat, humans are good allround in speed, strength and intelligence but don't overly specalise in any one area, the also Radorians hate the use of magic and mistrust it all forms and instead rely on technology to support them in battle. Their classes are as follows: '''PROS: '''A highly versatile force with both great defensive units such as Crossbowmen and Arquebusers and fast assualt units like the Scout and Pathfinder. Knights and Men At Arms provide well rounded melee abilties while the Concotcor and Alchemist can both heal allies or support troops in battle with his potions. '''CONS: '''Lacks a specalisation in any one area, because they start off in the city they have every other faction to fight against. '''GRUNT CLASS (NON PLAYABLE)' *'Peasents: '''Untrained, undisciplined peasents armed with basic weapons such as pitchforks, knives, rocks or clubs and wearing no armour. '''TIER 1 CLASSES' *'Men At Arms:' A basic yet versatile melee unit, armed with a spear, a wooden sheild, a dagger and armoured in chainmail along with a steel helmet. *'Crossbowmen: '''A good defensive ranged class, armed with a powerful but slow crossbow, a dagger and armoured in leather with no helmet. *'Concoctor: A well rounded support class, instead of magic the Concoctor weilds a deadly array of potions. For offensive sitations he has incindiary and poison bombs while also having several healing and pain killer potions for supporting allies. Is also armed with a dagger as a backup weapon but lacks armour of any kind wearing only a cloth robe. *'''Scout: '''Great for fast attack and indoors fighting where the Men At Arms spear can be too big to lunk around, the Scout is armed with an iron shortsword, a small buckler for a sheild, a dagger and is armoured in leather with an iron helmet. '''TIER 2 CLASSES *'Knight: '''A heavy but slow melee unit, the Knight is armed with a flail, a sheild and fully armoured up in iron plate. *'Arquebuser: More powerful damage than the crossbowman but slightly slower reload, is equipped with a Arquebus and a dagger *'Alchemist: '''Basically a more powerful version of the Concoctor, is equipped with high explosive and dragon fire grenades (basically Napalm), aswell as stronger healing potions and potions that emit a gas that raises the morale of soldiers (dont ask me how it works, it just does). Equipped with a stave for a basic melee weapon but still has no armour. *'Pathfinder: '''A powerful fast attack and scout unit, the pathfinder is equipped with a blackpowder pistol and a one handed axe while armoured up in chainmail with a leather helmet. '''COMMANDER CLASSES *'Paladin: '''A powerful warrior armed with a two handed Greatsword forged from Voidstone (a rare metal that nullifies the abilities of mages who are in proximity of it, a single stab by the blade on a mage will cause him/her to be utterly destroyed). Is also equipped with a dagger as a backup and fully armoured up in Quality Steel Plate. *'Vanquisher: A long ranged sniper like commander, is equipped with a long barreled Musket with a magnifying glass capable of shooting over considerable ranges, his rifle also fires Voidstone rounds that will destroy any mage on impact and can even peirce the walls of buildings. Has a bladed blackpowder pistol as a backup gun/melee attack. Is only equipped with leather armour as the Vanquisher favours speed and agility for defence over big bulky peices of armour. ___________________________________________________________________________________________ The Kharnate Another human faction, the Kharnate were forged by the conquest and unifiaction of over 300 different tribes who have now gained enough military power to join in on the assualt of Sethak. Physically the Kharnates are slightly stronger and faster than that of the humans of the Radorians due to the tough conditions they live in, but also slightly less intelligent and dont have access the superior weapons that the Empire has. The Kharnate is known for their exceptional ranged units and horse riding abilties, almost all of their soldiers have a ranged attack of some form but this makes them somewhat lacking in effective melee units. Their classes are as follows: '''PROS: '''The Kharnate is a highly mobile force that uses speed and ranged attacks to a great extent, even the Kharnate melee units have a form of ranged attack in the form of throwing their spear. Their dedicated ranged troops focus on fast firing over short to medium range, their support units can be very effective when covered by other soldiers and the Nomad and Tracker classes are extremely effective with their throwing knives/axes and melee. '''CONS: '''While the Kharnate are very mobile, their soldiers are somewhat lacking in armour and melee. While pretty much all of their troops have a ranged ability they tend to wear little armour and use low tech melee weapons such as clubs and cudgels that are easily beat by a good blade. '''GRUNT CLASS (NON PLAYABLE) *'Herder: '''Ussually the farmers, workers and general civilians of the Kharnate, these men and women are often sent into battle with whatever is at hand. Ussually weilding basic weapons such as flint knives and fire hardened sticks and protected only by the clothes on their back, Herders may be weak and untrained but their large numbers can make them useful for screening attacks or as meatsheilds for the main force. '''TIER 1 CLASSES' *'Tribal Fighter: '''A decent melee unit capable of limited ranged attacks, armed with a spear (that can be thrown or used as melee), a wooden club, a large wicker sheild and wears leather armour with a fur overcoat. *'Slinger: A fast attack ranged unit, armed with a sling, a cudgel and light fur armour. *'Witchdoctor: '''An effective magical support unit, the Witchdoctor is capable of conjuring a spirit from his staff that can be used to fight enemies or to merge with an allied soldier to heal and boost his abilities. His staff also works as a blunt melee weapon, he wears no armour. *'Nomad: '''A fast unit with both melee and ranged capabilties, Nomads are armed with a club and throwing knives while wearing light leather armour. '''TIER 2 CLASSES *'Khan Guard: '''A better equipped and better armoured version of the Fighter that still retains all the speed and agility of its predacessor. The Khan Guard is armed with a bone spear (lighter and sharper than the standard wooden one and thus can be throw further with more damage), a bone sheild and a war axe and is armoured in heavy bone armour. *'Huntsman: Equppied with a recurve bow capable of shooting extremely sharp Thorn arrows over considerable distance, also armed with a spiked cudgel and buckler sheild with leather armour for protection. *'Shaman: '''A more powerful version of the Witchdoctor, the Shaman is capable of tearing up to three souls at a time before having to recharge his mana, he can then use these souls to attack enemies, heal and boost allies or shoot out the end of his staff as deadly explosive projectiles. The Shaman is quite weak physically mostly due to his old age and is the slowest of all the Kharnate soldiers, he has a spiked skull staff for a weapon and wears no armour. *'Tracker: '''A highly mobile assualt unit, the Tracker is armed with dual axes (that can also be thrown) and a spiked cudgel, he is armoured in light bone armour. '''COMMANDER CLASSES *'Hunt Master: '''A medium to short ranged commander good for a range of tasks, the Hunt Master is armed with a powerful bone bow, hunting discs (a frisbee like weapon capable of decapitating a man), *'Druid: Mixing the skills of a warrior and a mage, the Druid is an extremely flexible commander that can both support allies or lead the charge himself. The Druid is capable of bending the souls of his enemies to make them submit to his wills or could just tear it from their body in a similar fashion to the Shaman, Druids are also quite physically strong and fully capable of weilding their bladed staff like a spear of halberd. Due to their beleifs, Druids wear no armour and must rely on their skills to protect them in battle. ___________________________________________________________________________________________ The Cult of Necroth A highly religous faction dedicated to the god of death known as Necroth, the cultists as they are known are infamous for their usage of undead troops such as zombies, skeletons, wraiths and so on and their ability to turn dead enemy soldiers into their own. While the rank and file of the Necroth army tends not to be as strong invididually, their massive numbers combined with their zero regard for personal safety makes them a force to be reckoned with. Their classes are as follows: '''PROS: '''The Necroth are like a snowball, while they start off small as they win battles they turn the dead enemies into their own and grow and grow until they become a massive overwhelming horde of undead. Necroth troops are often highly resiliant to one kind of damage but then in turn weak to another, they can be a hard race to play but if done right their is little that can stop them. '''CONS: '''While Necroth soldiers are often quite hardended against one kind of damage, they will ussually be extremely weak to another with fire being a major one. They will need to get some early victories to get their army going as the Necroth start off with a relatively small force of troops. '''GRUNT CLASS (NON PLAYABLE) *'Zombies: '''While zombies are stupid and slow, they don't feel fear or pain and can only be killed by a direct headshot. Almost anyone bitten by a zombie will turn into one as soon as they die by either the zombie that bit them or other causes, zombies do not use any weapons and rely on their hands and teeth to attack but can be found wearing armour if they were wearing it before they zombified. '''TIER 1 CLASSES: ' *'Undead Warrior: '''A good allround melee unit, armed with a sword, a sheild and chainmail armour. His undead state can make him more resiliant to damage. *'Skeleton Archer: Armed with a bow and club, his skeleton body is quite stong against attacks that would not break bones such as arrows, fire and such but will fall apart easily once hit by a sword, hammer or most other physical attacks. Has no armour *'Disciple: '''A necromancer in training, Disciples have the ability to reseruct dead bodies as zombies and can weild blood magic, blood magic gives him the ability to drain the lifeforce from enemies and use that lifeforce to heal himself or allies. Has no weapons and wears only robes *'Phasewalker: '''Half man, half ghost, the phasewalker has the ability to pass through physical objects for short periods of time. The phasewaker is more resilant to physical weaponry but has a major weakness to magic and fire which kill him almost instantly, is armed only with a dagger. '''TIER 2 CLASSES: *'Death Guard: '''Armed with a halberd and wearing iron plate armour, Death Guard are highly resiliant to physical damage and can self heal, however they are quite slow and will die pretty easily from fire or magic attacks. *'Skeleton Gunner: A skeleton claden in chainmail armour and given a arquebus and mace. Even more resilant to arrow and fire attacks but is slower. *'Necromancer: '''Full blooded mages and followers of Necroth, Necromancers can raise dead bodies to be of the same skill level as they were alive (for instance a dead knight would be raised back as an equally powerful undead knight which is fully subserviant to the Necroth). Can drain health more effectively than the Disciple but still lacks any weapons or armour. *'Vampire: '''Extremely fast and capable of transforming into a bat for short periods of time, Vampires make excellent assassins and fast attack warriors. They don't die in sunlight but have a major weakness to fire, they are equipped with twin daggers that can also be thrown. '''COMMANDER CLASSES: *'Rot Lord: '''The epitome of power a Necromancer can achive, Rot Lords are capable of tearing the souls from their enemies which not only turns them into mindless slaves to the Necroth but the souls can then be used to summon Wraiths or as projectiles. Is also armed with a reaper scythe as a melee weapon but still wears no armour. *'Lich: A hard hitting melee unit, the Lich has the ability to phase walk through matter, is highly resiliant to physical attacks and can tear apart enemies with his death scythe. The Lich wears no armour and instead relies on his high speed and phase shifting abilites to survive enemy attacks. ___________________________________________________________________________________________ The High Elf Supremacy A proud race, the High Elves are known to be highly proficiant magic users aswell as precise and logical thinkers. While they are not as physically strong as humans or the other races, they are very intelligent and slightly faster than there human counterparts. High Elf soldiers tend to be very elite at their role but lack the numbers of the the other factions, High Elves are also known to be extremely arrogant which often leads to them under estimating enemy forces which has resulted in them losing more than a few battles. Their classes are as follows: '''PROS: CONS: GRUNT CLASS (NON PLAYABLE) TIER 1 CLASSES: TIER 2 CLASSES: COMMANDER CLASSES: ___________________________________________________________________________________________ The Dark Elf Dominion A vile and cunning race, the Dark Elves are feared for their use of terror tactics, hit and run and other covert styles of warfare. Dark Elves are much like the High Elves in their way of thinking and are only just behind them in magical proficancy. The Dark Elves greatest weakness is their lack of loyalty amonst soldiers, Dark Elves are constantly seeking power and will often backstab the man above them inorder to get what he has. Their classes are as follows: PROS: CONS: GRUNT CLASS (NON PLAYABLE) TIER 1 CLASSES: TIER 2 CLASSES: COMMANDER CLASSES: ___________________________________________________________________________________________ The Old Elf Kingdom The third and oldest of the Elven factions, the Old Elf Kingdom as it is called is made up of the Elven sub speceis known as wood elves. Wood Elves are known to be much more patient and honour than their High Elf and Dark Elf counterparts and have a deep sence of spirtuality with the ability to control nature being one of their prominent powers, the Wood Elves do suffer from the lack of numbers that all Elvish factions have aswell as a hatred of all technology and a refusal to use anything but the most primitive weapons. Their classes areas follows: PROS: CONS: GRUNT CLASS (NON PLAYABLE) TIER 1 CLASSES: TIER 2 CLASSES: COMMANDER CLASSES: ___________________________________________________________________________________________ The Dwarvern Republic This once stoic and and secluded faction have risen from their great city underneith the Trepyat Moutains inorder to gain hold over the Dreddok artefact rumored to exist under the city. Sporting the best technology and warmachines of all the factions, the Dwarvern armies only real weakness is its lack of mobility and speed. While they also don't use magic in their army, this is more than made up for with the advanced weaponry and explosives that they have access to. Their classes are as follows: PROS: CONS: GRUNT CLASS (NON PLAYABLE) TIER 1 CLASSES: TIER 2 CLASSES: COMMANDER CLASSES: ___________________________________________________________________________________________ The Selkerian Theocracy A highly religous nation made up of different reptillian races, the Selkerians fight fanatically for their god king and make good use of war beasts. While they don't have the best in the ways of technology the Selkerian warbeasts and magic are more than enough to make up for their crudish weaponry. Their zealous religous beleifs can be both an advantage and a weakness with Selkarians often relying on spiritual leaders and can break and flee should such leaders be killed. Their classes are as follows: PROS: CONS: GRUNT CLASS (NON PLAYABLE) TIER 1 CLASSES: TIER 2 CLASSES: COMMANDER CLASSES: ___________________________________________________________________________________________ The Black Horde A brutal and diverse faction made up of several different types of beasts and beastmen, they combine raw melee power with use of powerful creatures and large numbers of expendable soldiers to make up for their lack in discipline and technology. The Black Horde suffers from many of the flaws that the Orks do in that their leaders are constantly contesting eachover. Their classes are as follows: PROS: CONS: GRUNT CLASS (NON PLAYABLE) TIER 1 CLASSES: TIER 2 CLASSES: COMMANDER CLASSES: ___________________________________________________________________________________________ The Orks A brutal and barbaric race, the Orks are some of the most fearsome melee fighters to be found in the war. While they aren't the brightest and have little conception on the word "accuracy" and "tactics" the Orks make up for this with hard hitting albiet inaccurate firepower, large bulky melee fighters, and overwhelming numbers. They also make use of goblins as slaves and soldiers where their cunning and higher intelligence than their bulkier cousins makes them good as assassins and mages. The Orks however are extremely warlike, with Orks eager to fight eachover should their be no enemies around. Their classes are as follows: PROS: CONS: GRUNT CLASS (NON PLAYABLE) TIER 1 CLASSES: TIER 2 CLASSES: COMMANDER CLASSES: ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Category:Blog posts Category:Fantasy RPG Category:Strategy RPG Category:OrkMarine